


Love That Lasts Light Years

by Zombie2315



Series: My Baby Mama Down On Earth [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Feels, Idiots in Love, Love, Not angst but some sad emotions, That's a cute tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie2315/pseuds/Zombie2315
Summary: "I have discovered that all the unhappiness of men arises from one single fact: that they cannot stay quietly in their own chamber." - Blaise Pascal.It is exactly the silence and contemplation surrounding this paladin that causes him such pain, memories of those he cannot see as often as in the past plaguing him during these times. So, with a small favor from a friend, perhaps he can fend off that longing ache for just a short while and answer some questions he's been tortured by since his ascension as an alien legend.(Voltron: Legendary Defender belongs to Dreamworks, as well as the plot of the show and the characters, I merely inserted the reader into the story for reading pleasure.)





	Love That Lasts Light Years

**Third Person POV**

 

The past day had been relatively uneventful for each resident of the castle – Allura and Coran were reviewing plans for the next diplomatic meeting with a possible ally planet, Shiro and Keith were duel training with the battle-bots in the training room and Hunk and Pidge were nerding out over technological and engineering methods. Lance was the only one that was lost for something to do, his inactive mind inevitably wandering places he used to consider safe and comforting, but now only offering sadness and longing.

 

It was no secret to the other paladins and the Alteans that Lance was close to his family, there were times he’d accidentally expressed just how much he missed them, shedding tears for the loved ones that resided on a planet who-knows-how-many light-years away. His mother and father, his grandparents and, undeniably, his siblings: Marco, Luis and Veronica. The feeling of guilt often followed close behind while thinking of his family thanks to his sudden disappearance, they were probably searching for him. Or worse: mourning him. He would love more than almost anything to just hop into the blue lion and race his way through space, all the way back to Earth and tell them that he’s okay, but with the paladins’ notoriety, that would be an impossible feat with the Galra lurking behind every asteroid.

 

There was another thought that suddenly entered his mind, one that caused even more pain than it should have. Before he became a paladin, there was a particular person that he could really rely on. He may have taken her for granted at times, but he always made sure to let her know just how much he loved her. But how would she feel now? He abandoned her. Left her to protect the universe he used to believe he’d give up for her. But logically, he needs to protect it in order to keep her safe and he knows that, but it didn’t make him any less regretful.

 

Lance released a deep sigh and pushed himself off the mattress, long legs carrying him across the room and out the sliding door. He wandered down the hallway in a trance-like state, muscle memory leading him straight to the bridge where the two smartest humans on-board were hiding. Pidge and Hunk were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn’t notice the Cuban man enter the room, giving him the opportunity to rethink his options. Before he had the chance to retreat, Pidge’s keen eye finally caught him, a curious smile on her face, “Oh. Hey, Lance.” The corner of his mouth turned up with more effort than it should have taken, a small half-smile offered to the smaller woman in greeting, but Hunk quickly took notice when it fell back into a frown.

 

“Dude, you okay?”

 

He didn’t know how to honestly answer that question without making himself seem foolish. Lance was a proud guy that didn’t enjoying being vulnerable, least of all in front of the people he boasted to every day. Dodging the question, he tried to ask one of his own, “Do you guys know any way I’d be able to check out something like, say, a camera from really far away?”

 

“Like… the footage?” Hunk raised an eyebrow.

 

“More like a live feed.”

 

Pidge’s curiosity piqued, “How far away, exactly?”

 

The tall man hummed awkwardly, “Uh… Earth?” His tone drifted from unsure to nervous. He knew how ridiculous it sounded, but he’d be damned if he didn’t at least try once.

 

“You want to view live footage from a camera connected to the internet… on Earth?” He could understand why the female paladin was sceptical. There were a number of reasons floating through her head, but she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt and offer any help she could, “What exactly are you expecting to see on this feed?”

 

Lance swallowed, “Honestly, I don’t know yet. I don’t even know if she still has the same laptop.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Hunk interjected, “She? Are you talking about…?” His only response was a nod. Hunk had known about her for some time, but why Lance wanted to find out about a girl he claims to barely know is beyond him.

 

Pidge looked between the two men, their conversation mostly lost to her, but she’d already promised herself to help. “I don’t get what’s going on here, but I’ll see what I can do. I’m gonna need some details about the laptop you want me to gain access to.” The second her words sunk in, the blue paladin sighed with relief. He trusted that if anyone could help him, it was Pidge. Walking closer to where the small girl sat, he watched her open various programs that mostly featured Altean language, the hologram resembling a familiar screen that, back on earth, would be a simple computer. Thankfully, Pidge understood far more Altean than he did. She typed away on the alien technology with fast accuracy and zero mistakes, using the information Lance had offered her, until finally, she leaned back in her seat and watched with the men as a loading bar slowly filled the screen. “Okay, I’ve found the source and it’s linking now. I’ve managed to put up a sort of barrier that prevents the Galra from tracking both the signal we’re putting out and the one we’re connecting to, but it won’t last much more than one varga.”

 

Lance barely heard her as his gaze focused intensely on the screen, each little block that filled the loading bar making his heart beat faster. Eventually, the screen changed and his erratic heart felt like it came to an abrupt and unhealthy stop. The projection before them was from the perspective of a desk, the angle of the laptop’s lid offering a clear view for the camera and the familiar sight of a frequently-visited bedroom made the boy’s heart ache.

 

Hunk saw the frozen state of his close friend and gave the girl beside him a gentle nudge. She turned to him with clear question in her eyes, but knew that the responsible thing to do was keep her wonderings quiet for now. “Lance, do you want us to step outside for a tick?” A hesitant nod was all he could muster. When Lance was the only one left on the bridge, he slid himself into the vacant seat, eyes not leaving the screen for even a second. A faint hum of a one-sided conversation drifted through the system, the man trying to prepare himself despite his nervousness.

 

“ _No, mom, I don’t need anything… I know what you meant and I’m telling you I don’t need any help_.”

 

Warmth washed over him when he heard her voice, eyes widening in excitement when her image appeared on the screen. He’d missed every single part of her, from the way her hair moved when she did to they way she smiled at his mere presence. Every. Single. Thing. And one thing he’d hoped to see ever since Pidge said she’d help him was right there, clinging to his lover’s neck while one of her arms held them up.

 

“ _I’m not going to ‘put myself out there’. I hate how easily you’ve given up on him – after how happy he’s made me, you’re so ready to act like he doesn’t even matter!_ ”

 

“(Y/N)…” Lance breathed, astounded at what he was hearing. She must be talking about him, right? He knew her mother was a bit opposed to their relationship, no matter how good her intentions were. She always saw her daughter’s boyfriend as the wanna-be playboy that he made himself out to be, but (Y/N) saw through it so easily. You could say the apple fell pretty far from the tree with how different they were.

 

“ _Look, I’ll talk to you later. I need to get everything ready before I go_.” She hung up the phone quickly and sighed heavily. “ _I swear, that woman isn’t satisfied by anything. You agree with me, right?_ ” The figure in her arms made an unintelligible, yet happy, mumble. “ _I knew you would_.”

 

Lance grinned as he finally heard them speak – or at least try to. Scruffy brown hair fell over their face, almost obstructing their eyes that were like an exact copy of his own. He wanted to know more about them so badly, wanted to _be there_ with them _both_.

 

A song he recognized began chiming throughout (Y/N)’s room, one he knew to be her ringtone. She shifted the body in her arms and moved herself to sit on the bed, the two of them now fully in the centre of the frame and the smaller one relieved his arms from their previous place to rest at their sides, back now resting against the woman’s stomach. “ _Hi, Mrs. McClain! I was just about to get everything together for the weekend, is there anything you want me to pick up on our way there?_ ” Judging by her words, (Y/N) was on the phone with Lance’s mom, someone who had encouraged their relationship from the very beginning. “ _Alright then. Sam’s definitely looking forward to it, he’s been smiling ever since he woke up from his nap. He’s even got that look in his eye, like when Lance was up to something but kept quiet about it_.”

 

It only took a few of her words to really strike him. _Sam_. _He_. Lance McClain, paladin of the blue lion, had a son named Sam. That right there was what finally brought the overwhelming emotions back, his eyes burning from the developing tears. Through his blurred vision, he watched her switch the phone from her left hand to the right, now-free hand replacing the other and wrapping around her infant son.

 

“ _Yeah, I just got off the phone with her… Mmhm, she brought it up again. Keeps telling me that Sam needs a father, but he already has one. I wish she could accept that_ ,” she spoke sadly, head dipping down to kiss the forehead that had leaned back to face the ceiling. “ _I know, and I appreciate that you and the family are so welcoming. Why do you think I take every opportunity to stay for a few days?_ ” Her cheery laugh made Lance’s heart beat with both love and longing. A few more words were exchanged between the two women he loved the most before she hung up the phone. (Y/N) started moving around the room, collecting clothes for both her and Sam as well as a colourful diaper bag, meanwhile, Lance sensed the presence of multiple people behind him.

 

He knew that the group would have a lot of questions regarding the attractive woman flitting around the room who kept watching and talking to the baby on the bed who cooed back at her. A hand appeared on his shoulder, gentle and comforting. “You okay?” _Keith_.

 

“(Y/N). You see her hand, right there,” he pointed to her left hand while she folded a t-shirt very carefully. “That’s the ring I bought after I realized I wanted to marry her. She must have found it and…” Swallowing the lump in his throat, he turned to his friends and teammates, “She hasn’t given up on me…”

 

“ _Samuel Lawrence McClain, what do you think you’re doing?_ ” (Y/N) laughed at her child as he rolled around on the bed, excited screams echoing through the hologram. The knowledge that she gave their son his last name before she took it herself only solidified the fact that she was waiting for him. “ _You are definitely your father’s son. You’re both trouble_ ,” she giggled.

 

Lance’s will to fight for his right to go home grew in this moment. He left Earth with the knowledge that his girlfriend was ready to pop, but with how quick the situation escalated, he was left with little choice but to stay in the vastness of space and protect the universe as a man of legend. Now, he knew what he needed to do. “I’m gonna go home… I don’t know when, but I will.” The legendary blue paladin, a mere human man with a family to protect, was determined to finish his mission. No matter what it took, he’d exhaust every option if it meant defeating Zarkon and returning to the arms of his unknowing fiancée and finally meeting his child.

 

They were his hope and reason.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short and the ending wasn't as planned out as the basis of the one-shot itself, but I had the idea for this not even 24 hours ago and just wanted to get it out there. It's definitely not one of my best works, but I wouldn't say it's the worst. For reasons of not wanting to spoil anything I didn't really set a specific point in the shows timeline and just used basic season 1 knowledge. Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
